Hielo y Fuego
by Shizuka-Crazy
Summary: Pitch regresa y quiere aliarse con el Espíritu de Halloween, no contaba con que este fuera una chica que aceptara unirse a los guardianes y peor aun, que tuviera a Jack Frost solo para protegerla -Te has ganado mi corazón de hielo sin derretirlo y aunque no puedas amar, juro de alguna u otra forma, obtendré tu corazón de fuego sin que éste me dañe. Jack x OC (Tal vez con lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **Jack x OC

**Disclaimer: **Rise of Guardians o El Origen de los Guardianes no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos creadores.

Una Nueva Guardiana

Habían pasado 8 años desde que los guardianes habían derrotado a Pitch y Jack Frost se convirtió en el quinto guardián... Todo volvió a la "normalidad", bueno cuando se es un espíritu encargado de llevar esperanza, asombro, memorias, sueños y diversión a los niños, la vida no es cómo la de los humanos. Bueno El Hada de Los Dientes y Sandman tenían trabajo todos los días y Santa Claus y el Conejo de Pascua necesitaban todo un año para prepararse. El único guardián que podía relajarse, al menos un poco, era Jack Frost... De cualquier modo, ya no había ninguna amenaza, ni nada... o al menos eso pensaban.

**28 de Octubre, Polo Norte:**

Santa Claus, conocido como Norte, se encontraba en su taller revisando el trabajo, dentro de pocos meses sería navidad... Sin previo aviso, la luna se asomó por la escotilla en el techo.

-Hombre de la Luna... -dijo Norte.

Decidió reunir a los Guardianes... Envió Yetis a recoger a todos lo más rápido posible, si Hombre de la Luna necesitaba hablar con ellos, debía ser de suma importancia. Una ves que llegaron todos, algunos un poco coléricos por el viaje (cofconejocof), Norte prosiguió.

-Se preguntarán, porqué los reuní? -dijo Norte, todos lo miraron esperando una respuesta -Sólo miren allá -dijo señalando la escotilla, todos vieron con asombro como Hombre de la Luna quería hablarles.

Todos se acercaron... El Hombre en la Luna, les mostró con sombras lo que pasaría... Pitch regresaría, tenía a un posible aliado en mente y la única forma de evitar la alianza, era convencer a esa persona de que apoyara a los guardianes, aun más, que fuera uno de ellos.

-Pero... Quién será el nuevo Guardián? -preguntó Jack.

-La marmota no... La marmota no... -pidió por lo bajo Conejo.

Todos esperaban la respuesta cuando Hombre de la Luna, mostró una figura encapuchada con fuego en una mano y una alabarda en la otra.

-El... El espíritu de Halloween? -preguntó el Hada de los Dientes.

-Whoa, existe? -preguntó Jack.

-Claro que existe! Es solo que los humanos lo utilizan cómo... una expresión -dijo Norte.

-La conocen? -volvió a preguntar el peli-plata, Sandman trató de contestarle con sus símbolos de arena, pero no era de mucha ayuda.

-Verás... Jack... -habló el Hada de los Dientes -Todos le hemos hablado y escuchado pero... nadie a visto su rostro...

-Recuerdo que... tiene una voz muy extraña -dijo Conejo.

-Pero... para qué fue creada? Digo, todos los espíritus tenemos un propósito... Cuál es el suyo? -preguntó Jack.

-La noche de Halloween, es la noche en que los espíritus malignos salen a asustar... -habló Norte -El Espíritu de Halloween, tiene suficiente poder como para provocar miedo en ellos... Además de que es capaz de controlar fuego, aunque casi nunca lo hace.

-Entonces, ese espíritu es... Lo contrario a Pitch... -dijo Conejo.

-Pero, porqué Pitch quiere formar equipo en él?

-De la misma forma que el espíritu de Halloween mantiene al margen a los espíritus malignos, también puede liberarlos y controlarlos para que provoquen caos en todo el mudo -explicó Hada.

-Phil! -llamó Norte -Tráelo.

Phil salió junto con otro Yeti y un saco... 5 minutos después otro portal se abrió dejando pasar una figura, su traje no se veía solo unas mallas que eran rayadas de color negro y naranja, además de una gran capucha negra que cubría el rostro de la persona, quién llevaba una alabarda en la mano derecha.

-Sabes que no me gustan los sacos... Norte -dijo la persona -Qué es lo que quieren? Qué no saben que Halloween es en 4 días?

-Eeeh, dónde están los Yetis? -preguntó Norte.

-Los dejé atrás... Deben estar buscándome -acabó la figura con una risa algo extraña. Conejo tenía razón, tenía una voz extraña.

-T-tenemos algo que anunciarte -dijo Conejo.

-Así es... Espíritu de Halloween... Por que ahora... Eres un Guardián! -dijo Norte mientras los duendes comenzaban a tocar (exactamente igual que en la película) Cuando Norte estuvo a punto de leer el juramento, la figura levantó la mano izquierda y envió una chispa de fuego que recorrió todo el lugar para llamar la atención.

-No creo que sea buena idea... -dijo la figura caminando hacia adelante -No tengo madera de Guardián... Cómo dicen por ahí alguno espíritus, en algún momento puedo apuñalar por la espalda... Tal vez sea mejor que ustedes comiencen a creer así...

-Creo que no lo has entendido... -dijo Jack con el ceño fruncido -Si no aceptas de verdad podrías estar en peligro... Pitch a regresado... -dijo el joven, pero para su sorpresa, la figura río.

-Ese tipo no puede contra mí... Mi poder oscuro es más fuerte... No necesito unirme a ustedes -dijo la figura encarando a Jack.

-Es eso o que no sabes lo que es trabajo en equipo? -preguntó Jack -Además de tener miedo, claro -dijo a lo que la figura se mostró interesada, bueno al menos eso parecía... No podían ver su rostro, poco después la figura soltó un gruñido y estrelló a Jack contra una pared, usó su fuego para amenazarlo.

-Cuidado con tus palabra, Frost -dijo con desprecio el nombre del chico -Soy el Espíritu de Halloween, no le temo a lo malvado, lo malvado me teme a mí... -dijo con autosuficiencia.

-Y es por eso que te cubres el rostro... -No era una pregunta, era una afirmación -digo para que te tapes la cara debe ser horrible, como para que algo te tema -dijo Jack para molestar a la figura.

-Bien... Supongo que te haré tragarte tus palabras... -dijo la figura soltando a Jack y dirigiendo su mano a la capucha para quitarla...

Una vez que la capucha estuvo afuera todos abrieron los ojos como platos, la aterradora figura cambió por una de cabello castaño oscuro, de ojos anaranjados y piel blanca. Tenía facciones muy finas y su bello rostro era adornado por un ceño fruncido.

-Es espíritu de Halloween es -comenzó a hablar Jack, muy desconcertado -Una chica...

* * *

Y llegó yo con mi primer fic de esta película... Cómo es el primer cap no hay nada que decir, excepto que espero que me acompañen en lo que falta del fic XD. Nos leemos después!


	2. Te Odio Eso Creo

Volví con un nuevo cap... No lo hubiera hecho ten pronto de no ser por ustedes, para a penas, hacer subido un capítulo me han dado suficiente apoyo para continuar con ganas! Que bueno que les haya gustado y ahora continuaré con la historia para no aburrirlos XD.

Te Odio... Eso Creo

-Una chica... -repitió Jack aun confundido mientras su mirada viajaba por el rostro de la chica al frente suyo.

-Claro que sí! Qué esperabas? -preguntó con furia la oji-naranja -Aaah, ya sé: un demonio con cuernos, peludo y con una gran sed de sangre, o no? -dijo dejando callado a Jack puesto él si había pensado así... solo que con alas.

-Oye ya basta... mmm -dijo Norte tratando de adivinar el nombre de la chica.

-Hall, me llamo Hall -contestó la chica al darse cuenta del dilema de Norte -Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo mucho que hacer, Halloween se acerca y aun tengo que preparar algunas travesuras...

-Alto -dijo Tooth -De verdad te necesitamos... No solo estás aquí porque creamos que Pitch te quiere de su lado, también es porque El Hombre de la Luna cree que tu puedes ayudarnos a vencerlo...

-Si necesitan ayuda... Vayan a mi cabaña en Salem... Sólo en casos extremos! -dijo lo último con voz severa -No me uniré a los guardianes por ahora... Ah y si no estoy en mi cabaña, seguramente estaré con Muerte en el limbo. -terminó de decir mientras se volvía a colocar la capucha para irse.

-Muerte? -preguntó Jack.

-Sí, él se lleva las almas de la tierra de los humanos... No es una mala persona, es solo su trabajo... -aclaró Norte.

-Lo que no entiendo... Nuestro deber es proteger a los niños... Ella nunca a hecho nada por los niños... -dijo Tooth.

-Si lo ha hecho... Ha protegido a los niños de los espíritus malignos durante 300 años... Además, los niños adoran sus travesuras, no entiendo por que -dijo Conejo.

De repente el globo terráqueo de Norte comenzó a cambiar... Los puntos dorados de Burgess se volvieron rojos, mostrando que esos niños estaban teniendo pesadillas...

-Pitch -soltó Jack con desprecio.

-Nos adelantaremos, Jack tú trae a Hall -dijo Norte, Jack asintió y fue a buscar al espíritu.

Afortunadamente Hall no había llegado muy lejos así que Jack la alcanzó rápido.

-Oye tú, necesitamos que vengas -dijo Jack tomando su brazo y quitando la capucha algo enojado ya que no había olvidado su primer encuentro.

-Qué es lo que quieres, paleta?

-Pitch apareció en Burgess, tenemos que ir... Todos los niños están teniendo pesadillas.

En cuanto Hall escuchó la palabra niños, sin siquiera volver a ponerse la capucha, salió disparada hacia Burgess, iba demasiado rápido, Jack tuvo que hacer más esfuerzo para alcanzarla y para mantener el paso. Al llegar arena negra los atacó de la nada haciendo que se detuvieran.

-Pitch qué es lo que quieres? -dijo la chica con furia.

-Hall, querida, que bueno que llegas tengo una propuesta que hacerte -dijo el nombrado saliendo de las sombras -Vaya, pero si es Jack Frost.. Creo que ya les llegó la noticia de mi regreso.

-Cómo no saberlo? -preguntó Jack preparando su cayado -Vete de aquí si no quieres que todo termine como la última vez.

-Claro... En cuanto Hall esté lista nos vamos. -afirmó Pitch.

-Quién dijo que iba a ir contigo -dijo Hall.

-Aaaww, por favor solo necesito que liberes a unos cuantos espíritus... Si lo haces te recompensaré.

-Porqué debería apoyarte?

-Fácil... Ambos fuimos idealizados como espíritus oscuros y más de una vez estuvimos al borde de la muerte a manos de otros espíritus que creyeron que podíamos... apuñalarlos por la espalda -dijo Pitch dando en el blanco -Al menos a ti se te dio un nuevo comienzo, pero a mi no... Tú no abandonarías a uno de los tuyos, o sí? -Hall bajo la cabeza con la mirada sin brillo alguno, cosa que Jack notó.

-Déjala en paz, ella no es de los tuyos! -dijo Jack colocándose delante de ella.

-Vaya, sigues teniendo al mal habito de interferir... -dijo Pitch para luego atacar, pero el ataque fue bloqueado por el hielo de Jack.

-Frost... -llamó Hall -Para... -dijo para flotar hacia Pitch.

-Buena elección... -dijo Pitch a la chica, Jack tenía los ojos abiertos como platos -Pero antes... Destruye a Jack Frost!

La chica volteo hacia Jack y tomó firmemente la alabarda entre sus manos, Jack se preparó para bloquear el ataque aun sin saber por que Hall hacía eso y en cuanto estuvo a punto de lanzarlo, Hall se volvió hacia Pitch atacándolo a él.

-De verdad creíste que caería en uno de tus viejos trucos?

-Maldita... -dijo Pitch atacando con su arena oscura pero la chica usó su fuego para repeler el ataque. -Hmp, nos volveremos a ver... y entonces no tendrás mas opción que cumplir mi pedido... -dijo Pitch antes de desaparecer llevándose a las pesadillas que había tenido tiempo de formar.

-Muévete, Frost o no llegaremos con los demás -dijo la castaña comenzando a volar.

El peli-blanco la siguió algo aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, una vez que llegaron con los otros guardianes vieron que Meme dormía a dos pequeños con su polvo para dormir.

-Qué pasó, porqué tardaron tanto -preguntó Conejo.

-Pitch nos atacó cuando estábamos llegando -explicó Jack, quién ya estaba, de nuevo, en sus cinco sentidos.

-Algunos niños aun no pueden dormir por el miedo y no deben vernos... No sabemos que podemos hacer -dijo Tooth.

Hall se acercó a la ventana de varios niños y sacó caramelos de sus bolsillos formó varias formas, una mariposa, un ave, una flor y un conejo formados de caramelos, los hizo girar en torno a los niños que no podían dormir quienes rieron divertidos debido a la forma en que los caramelos flotaban para luego caer en sus regazos y al probar uno, cayeron dormidos.

-Qué... fue eso? -preguntó Jack anonado por lo que acababa de ver.

-Una de sus travesuras... Sus travesuras nunca lastiman a nadie, esos caramelos tenían una pócima para dormir -explicó Norte.

-Bueno, será mejor que ustedes se vayan al Polo. Yo me voy a mi cabaña, tengo que terminar con los preparativos -dijo la chica para darse la vuelta e irse pero fue detenida por el brazo de Jack.

-Si te vas y tenemos que volver a buscarte, tardaríamos más... Tienes que mantenerte cerca -dijo el peli-plata sin darse cuenta de que estaba lastimando a la chica quién abrió los ojos cómo platos al sentir un dolor punzante justo donde Jack mantenía el agarre -Qué pasa?

-Suéltame... me haces daño... -dijo la castaña cómo un susurro.

El chico la soltó y ella cayó de rodillas soltando la alabarda para ver su brazo... había tomado un extraño color azul. Hall usó su fuego para calentar su brazo y detener el dolor. Una vez que lo logró se volvió hacia Jack con una gran cantidad de ira en sus ojos.

-Qué fue lo que hiciste?...

-Yo... yo no hice nada! -dijo el guardián -Sólo te toqué... -dijo estirando su brazo hacia ella.

Hall tomó el brazo del chica y usó su fuego para provocarle dolor, sin embargo, el fuego de Hall tuvo un efecto demasiado fuerte en Jack haciendo que se quejara y retorciera de dolor hasta que se le ocurrió tomar el brazo de la chica para hacer que de nuevo sintiera el dolor punzante y lo soltara. Esto funcionó y la chica por fin lo soltó.

-Jack Frost... Está claro que no podemos trabajar juntos -dijo la chica -Me iré con ustedes, siempre y cuando Frost se mantenga los más lejos posible de mí -terminó antes de salir volando hacia el Polo.

Los demás se acercaron a ver cómo estaba Jack, parecía que no había ninguna herida grave ni nada por el estilo, por lo que decidieron seguir con su camino y alcanzar a la chica.

Al llegar al Polo encontraron a la chica recargada en una pared.

-Bueno... ya que estás aquí, Phill te enseñará tu habitación -le dijo Norte a Hall quién asintió y siguió al yeti -Será mejor que ustedes también se queden, así estaremos juntos cuando Pitch ataque de nuevo... Jack, ya sabes donde puedes quedarte -dijo Norte recordando que Jack le había pedido refugio durante algún verano, el chico odiaba el calor. Una vez que Jack se fue se dirigió hacia otros guardianes -Hay que tener cuidado, el hielo de Jack es tan poderoso que logró herir a alguien que controla el fuego y Jack no puede resistir el calor del fuego de Hall... Son muy diferentes, no sabemos que pueden ocasionar los dos juntos, podrían ser cómo... Una bomba de tiempo.

Dicho esto todos fueron guiados a sus habitaciones para dormir.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Tooth fue a despertar a Hall, solo ella y Jack no se habían despertado. Se acercó al cuarto de la chica y abrió la puerta, lo que vio la dejo pasmada: Hall estaba completamente en vuelta en las sábanas, su rostro se veía muy pálido y temblaba. Se acercó a ella para tocar su frente pero retiró la mano de inmediato.

-Está helada... -dijo la mujer antes de ir a buscar a Norte que había ido a buscar a Jack. -Norte, es Hall está muy fría -dijo al entrar en la habitación del joven para ver a Norte con un rostro preocupado.

Jack tenía las mejillas rosas y sudaba mucho, al tocar su frente vio que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. El chico despertó de golpe.

-Fue Hall! -dijo el chico al despertar ganando una mirada de confusión por los otras -Gracias a ella estoy así...

-Yo lo pensaría mejor... Frost... -dijo una voz muy débil entrando, era Hall, aun seguía muy fría y pálida. -Esto es tu culpa, tú y tu maldito hielo me han hecho esto...

-Tú y tu fuego me han hecho esto a mí -respondió Jack.

-Ya no aguanto más! -dijo la chica enojada -Traté de hacer que esto funcionara pero ya no puedo contigo... Te odio Jack Frost...

-El sentimiento es mutuo... -respondió el joven con el ceño fruncido, ambos se lanzaron miradas llenas de furia dejando a los dos mayores aun más confundidos.

* * *

Yo: Bueno hasta aquí llega el cap... Ah y hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles... Damas y caballeros: Mi Inner!

Inner: Hola hijos de ****!

Yo: no le hagan caso... Está loca.

Inner: igual que tú.

Yo: te jodes, desgraciada... Bueno eso es todo por ahora nos leemos después...


	3. Atrapados

Yo: Volví! Inner: lastimosamente si... Yo: ahora que la presenté, mi Inner va a estar jodiéndome la vida todos los caps... Inner: Es mi trabajo... Digo, soy tu inner... Yo: comencemos antes de que la mate.

Atrapados

Habían pasado dos semanas de la declaración de odio de Hall y Jack (Inner: LOL), Pitch no había vuelto a atacar y aun así los guardianes solo dejaron salir a Hall el día de Halloween. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, Hall se llevaba mejor con los guardianes, excepto claro, con Jack; siempre evitaban estar en la misma habitación y no se dirigían la palabra, al menos que fuera para insultarse. Con los demás las cosas iban bien, incluso ya no usaba tanto la capucha cuando estaba con ellos.

La situación estaba cansando a los demás guardianes así que idearon un plan.

Una noche, cuando Hall iba entrando a su habitación encontró una nota sobre la cama:

_Hall, necesito tu ayuda._

_No es nada grave pero, de verdad, quiero tu consejo._

_Nos vemos hoy a las 12:00 am_

_En el salón al lado del taller de Norte_

_ Tooth._

La chica no entendía, qué podía querer Tooth con ella? Bueno eran las 11:55 am, era mejor que fuera para averiguar que estaba pasando así que salió, no llevo nada, ni siquiera su alabarda. Llegó al salón y se encontró con una lugar espacioso, quizás demasiado, ya que no había casi nada allí, solo un sofá. Se sentó en él a esperar al hada, todo tranquilo hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y Conejo empujó a Jack dentro de la habitación al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el cayado para luego cerrar con llave.

Los dos guardianes en la habitación quedaron atónitos unos segundos y poco después Jack comenzó a golpear la puerta.

-Canguro, déjame salir! -dijo el joven frustrado y confundido.

-No -contestó desde afuera manteniéndose firme -Y no soy un canguro!

-Conejo, soy yo, Hall. Puedes dejarme salir? Tooth tiene que hablar conmigo -dijo Hall.

-Lo siento Hall, sólo fue una mentirita blanca... -se escuchó la voz de Tooth detrás de la puerta.

-Ninguno de los dos saldrá hasta que hagan las pases! -se escuchó la voz de Norte, algo más serio que de costumbre. -Ah y no intenten quemar o congelar la puerta, está completamente protegida!

-Qué?! -preguntó Jack.

-El cuarto tiene cámaras así que sabremos si sólo nos están engañando para salir. -volvió a decir Norte. -Ah y si hacen lo de la última vez, los dejaremos agonizar de frío y calor.

-Adiós! -se despidieron todos antes de que los que estaban encerrados pudieran decir algo.

Hall, sin decir nada se sentó en el sofá en la esquina y Jack se sentó en la otra. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni siquiera se dirigían la vista, al menos hasta que Jack se dio cuenta de algo.

-Oye no nos van a dejar salir a menos que nos llevemos bien... Así que, podríamos intentarlo... Qué dices? -dijo el oji-azul extendiéndole la mano a la chica, pero no recibió respuesta -Sé que estás enojada, pero a mi no me gusta estar peleando todo el tiempo, no es divertido... -de nuevo sin respuesta.

Se acercó a ella al momento en que el cuerpo de la chica caía a un lado, afortunadamente Jack la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Al ver su rostro se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida; la colocó de manera suave, pero al mismo tiempo rápida en el sofá ya que no quería lastimarla de nuevo. Acercó con cuidado su rostro al de ella para verla mejor, era muy diferente a cuando estaba despierta excepto por un detalle.

-_Vaya, incluso dormida frunce el ceño..._ -pensó Jack.

De un momento a otro la chica volvió su cuerpo y atrapó a Jack entre sus brazos y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho.

-_No lo entiendo... No me lastima y yo a ella tampoco cómo aquella vez -_pensó el oji-azul confundido ya que la última vez, con sólo tocarse, ambos estaban retorciéndose de dolor. -_Y siu temperatura es la de una persona normal, no está tan caliente cómo cuando está despierta... Debe ser eso, al haberse dormido se debe haber relajado y su temperatura bajó..._

Los pensamientos del chico se vieron interrumpidos ya que sintió que la chica lo abrazaba más fuerte por miedo a caer... Sin encontrar más que hacer, le devolvió el abrazo para que no sintiera más ese miedo a caer.

-No eres tan mala cómo parece, no es así? -preguntó Jack mirando a la chica quien ahora mostraba una minúscula sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta, él también se quedó dormido.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

La chica abrió los ojos poco a poco algo sorprendida... El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de dormirse fue que de seguro iba a despertar con dolor de espalda por lo incómodo que era dormir en un sillón, pero en realidad estaba muy cómoda... Cuando estuvo en sus cinco sentidos se dio cuenta de que no era el sofá. Se levantó de inmediato al ver que había dormido sobre Jack, se levantó de manera muy brusca haciendo que él también se despertara.

-Qué es lo que hiciste? -preguntó la chica furiosa.

-De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el desentendido... Si vuelvo a enfermar cómo la última, te juro que no razonaré! -ahora Jack entendía todo.

-Bueno, si tanto te molesta, deberías dejar de abrazar a la gente cómo si fuera tu oso de peluche, estar en la misma habitación que tú ya me cansa y tras de eso tengo que aguantarte toda la noche! -respondió el chico con el ceño fruncido.

La chica bufó molesta y se alejó de él tanto cómo la habitación se lo permitía.

-_Qué ridículo!_ -pensó Hall -_Un espíritu de Halloween que le tiene miedo a uno de invierno... Sólo... sólo no quiero volver a sentir ese horrible dolor... -_pensó recordando el dolor que sintió cuando Jack le tomó el brazo. Escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la habitación.

-Hall, no entiendo... Porqué me tratas así si sabes que no te lastimé con intención? -preguntó Jack, sin recibir respuesta -Yo no quise lastimarte, en ningún momento...

-Sé que no quisiste hacerme daño... Por eso te pido que te alejes -dijo Hall volteando a verlo -He pensado que eso pudo ser una señal de que no debemos, si quiera acercarnos el uno al otro. Simplemente, somos completamente opuestos!

-Pero eso no importa... Al menos tratemos de llevarnos bien... Hasta que derrotemos a Pitch.

-Deja de aparentar! -gritó la chica -Ambos lo sabemos, tú no me soportas y yo no te soporto. No tiene caso intentar llevarnos bien! Y tú... de tonto queriendo llevarte bien conmigo, sabiendo que soy capaz de derretirte en cualquier momento!

-Si no trabajamos en equipo entonces...

-Entonces, qué?! Tú mismo lo dijiste, no aguantas ni quedarte conmigo en una sola habitación, mucho menos aguantarás trabajar en equipo conmigo.

-Así que eso te importó?

-No me importó, es tan sólo un ejemplo para que veas que ni tú mismo sabes lo que dices -aclaró la chica -No pueden tenernos encerrados para siempre, en cuanto nos dejen salir me iré a mi cabaña, no importa cuantos intenten detenerme.

-No te unirás a los guardianes?

-No... no me interesa vivir encerrada en un lugar buscando nuevas formas de sobornar niños... -Jack abrió mucho los ojos ante la respuesta de la chica, era la misma que él había dado años atrás.

-Frost... -Llamó la chica -perdóname... Es sólo que... nunca había sentido tanto dolor en los 300 años que llevo cómo espíritu... -esa disculpa sorprendió al chico -supongo que no quiero salir lastimada o... volver a lastimarte...

-Todo esté tiempo... actuaste cómo si no te importara pasar encima de los demás...

-Pero no es así! Yo no soy cómo mi maestro! -dijo ganando una mirada de confusión de Jack -Fue el antiguo espíritu de Halloween, me enseñó lo que debía hacer, al principio yo estaba destinada a ser algo así cómo su ayudante, pero era muy oscuro... Por eso el Hombre de la Luna lo remplazó conmigo... Porque yo soy diferente...

-Y por qué dices que lo de la última vez es una señal?

-Nunca quise causarte dolor y sé que tú tampoco... Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí sólo, nunca había pasado eso... Y quiero suponer que el tuyo también...

-Por qué ayer no pasó de la misma manera? -preguntó Jack, parecía que sólo eso sabía hacer.

-Yo estaba dormida, mi cuerpo se había relajado y, por lo tanto, el tuyo no detectó ninguna amenaza... -explicó la chica -Bueno, al menos esa es mi hipótesis.

-Hmp, para ser alguien que controla el fuego eres muy fría...

-Y para ser alguien que controla el hielo, tú tienes un actitud muy cálida...

-Tal vez... Haber quedado atrapados no sea tan malo después de todo... (Inner: Aaaaaw, pero que estúpido)

* * *

Yo: bueno eso es todo por ahora!

Inner: Qué bueno! Ya estaba harta.

Yo: Hmp, perdón si los decepcioné con el cap de hoy es que la inspiración en una perra y pues... Fue lo único que se me ocurrió...

Inner: Cómo siempre, sólo escribes lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza y termina siendo una mierda...

Yo: Sí lo que digas... Bueno, ahora sí terminé, nos leemos después!


	4. MuerteHalloweenCelos?

Yo: he vuelto con otro cap... Ok estoy a punto de ir al recital de mi hermano entonces estoy cómo: Run Bitch Run! Así que mientras más rápido comencemos mejor :D.

Muerte+Halloween=Celos?

El tiempo pasaba y no había señal alguna de Pitch... Ahora Jack y Hall se llevaban mejor, aunque aun procuraban no tocarse para evitar el dolor (Inner: XD).

Lo único extraño de ése día en particular era que... Hall no aparecía por ningún lado...

-Oye, Norte has visto a Hall? -preguntó Conejo.

-No... Ahora que lo mencionas no le he visto en todo el día... -respondió el hombre de barba.

Al darse cuenta de la situación ambos se alarmaron y comenzaron a buscar a la chica cómo locos.

-Meme, has visto a Hall? -preguntó Norte. El hombrecillo se encogió de hombros e hizo algunos símbolos de arena sobre su cabeza -Con Jack...? Puede ser le preguntaré.

El hombre encontró al oji-azul en su taller hablando con Tooth.

-Jack has visto a Hall? -preguntó Norte, Tooth apretó los dientes.

-No, dijo que tenía algo que hacer y no la he visto desde entonces... Porqué? Pasó algo malo?

-No sabemos donde está y que Pitch no haya atacado es algo alarmante... -dijo Norte.

-Estás insinuando que Pitch puede haberla capturado?

-Por favor... Ella debe estar bien... No creo que se haya metido en problemas, jeje... -dijo Tooth nerviosamente.

-Hablas cómo si supieras algo, Tooth -dijo Norte, Tooth se congeló en su lugar.

-N-no... Yo no sé nada...

-Tooth... No sabes mentir -recordó Jack.

-Aaaagh, está bien... Verán...

**Flash Back:**

Tooth caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar cuando vio a Hall abriendo una ventana para salir por ella.

-Hall, qué estás haciendo?

-Tooth, no... no es lo que parece es sólo que... -soltó un suspiro derrotada -Quiero ir a ver a Muerte...

-Pero... Pitch puede atacarte... -dijo Tooth algo preocupada, después de todo había comenzado a ver a Hall cómo una hermana menor.

-Sé defenderme... Por favor... Es mi mejor amigo... -suplicó por primera vez la chica. Eso enterneció al hada.

-Está bien! Te cubriré, aunque no soy muy buena mintiendo -advirtió el hada.

-Eso me basta... Gracias -dijo la oji-naranja antes de salir volando.

**Fin del Flash Back:**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó... -explicó Tooth.

-Bueno... creo que es hora de hacerle una visita a Muerte! -dijo Norte -Debemos mantenernos cerca de Hall por si Pitch ataca y hace mucho que no lo vemos! Tooth, ve por Meme y por Conejo, los veremos en el trineo.

**Mientras tanto en el Limbo:**

-Hall, que sorpresa verte aquí -saludó un espíritu que aparentaba la edad de Hall y la de Jack, por su puesto, tenía el cabello negro y ojos rojos, además de una mirada algo sombría.

-Hola, Kaito... De verdad quería venir hace algunos días pero... algo se presentó y no pude... -dijo la chica -Y no vas a creer que me pasó hace poco... -el llamado Kaito le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad -Quieren que sea una guardiana...

-Qué? Enserio? -preguntó Kaito algo sorprendido.

-Sí... parece que Pitch ha vuelto... -reveló la chica -Pero quiero despejarme de eso... Y cómo te ha ido a ti?

-Cómo siempre... Éste trabajo es muy agotador.

-Señor, tiene visitas -avisó uno de los sirvientes de Kaito.

-Hazlos pasar... -dijo el nombrado.

Hall caminó hacia Kaito para que pudieran hablar de una manera más cómoda, pero dio un mal paso y resbaló. Afortunadamente Kaito la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo para evitar que cayera. Hall, por reflejo, colocó una mano en el hombro del chico. Ok, ya la escena en sí era algo comprometedora, ahora hay que sumarle que los guardianes estaban entrando a la habitación en ese preciso instante...

-Mmm, p-perdón si interrumpimos algo... -dijo Tooth notablemente nerviosa.

-No! -negaron Hall y Kaito a la para luego tratar de explicar atropelladamente lo sucedido, al darse cuenta de que ninguno lograba expresarse bien, Hall soltó un suspiro con pesadez y esto provocó que Kaito se riera de ella.

-Bueno... Qué los trae por aquí? -dijo Kaito recuperando la compostura.

-De hecho sólo vinimos por Hall -dijo Jack en un tono algo... molesto? Los demás guardianes se sorprendieron mucho por esto último.

-Por qué no se quedan un rato? -sugirió el oji-rojo -Después de todo Hall y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar además de que sus hogares quedan un poco lejos que aquí, así que deben estar cansados por el viaje.

-Supongo que podemos quedarnos un rato -dijo Norte para desgracia de Jack.

Los guardianes conversaron un rato con Kaito sentados en los sillones del salón, por alguno razón Jack no lo soportaba, ni él mismo sabía por qué.

-Tú debes ser... Jack Frost -dijo Kaito.

-Sí -contesto sencillamente el nombrado.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Kaito Death, la Muerte... -se presentó Kaito sin prestarle atención a la actitud hostil del oji-azul- Mm, Hall estás bien? -preguntó Kaito al sentir más peso sobre su hombro.

-Quédate quiero, idiota -dijo la chica golpeándole el pecho con el puño con los ojos cerrados -Estoy cansada... Déjame dormir un rato...

Jack frunció el ceño sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la actitud que había tomado.

-Me siento mejor al saber que Hall ha estado con ustedes. -dijo Kaito acariciando los cabellos de la chica que yacía dormida sobre su hombro -Siempre viene a visitarme el día después de Halloween y, cómo está vez no vino, me preocupé.

-Ustedes dos... Son muy unidos... -dijo Norte.

-Tanto cómo nuestros trabajos nos lo permiten... -contestó Kaito -Ella... ella me dijo sobre el Coco...

-Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo? -preguntó Conejo.

-Todo... Y quiero ayudar... -dijo el oji-rojo sorprendiendo a los guardianes -Ella fue la única que me tuvo confianza a simple vista, le debo mucho y no quiero dejar que le pase nada...

-Tú... conoces la ubicación de todos los espíritus? -preguntó Tooth.

-Algo así...

-Podrías decirnos... Dónde está Pitch en este momento? -preguntó seriamente Norte.

Kaito hizo aparecer un globo terráqueo donde brillaban algunos puntos blancos y otros grises.

-Éste, es el mapa de los espíritus... Muestra la ubicación de cada espíritu, los puntos blancos son los espíritus de la luz y los grises, son los espíritus malvados. Pitch, al ser el Rey de las Pesadillas, se representa en el mapa con el color negro.

-Aquí... no hay nada... -habló Jack.

-En ése caso... debe estar bajo tierra...

-Creen qué esté en su guarida? -preguntó Tooth, Sandman hizo un sigo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-No creo que sea tan tonto para estar en el lugar dónde podemos buscarlo -dijo Conejo.

-El lugar de Pitch es debajo de una cama, cualquier cama... Puede estar dónde sea... -habló Kaito.

-Si no ataca no lo sabremos.. Qué es lo que está esperando? -preguntó Norte.

-Hall me dijo que quiere que ella traiga algunas almas perdidas... Si ella se negó, puede que esté buscando su "talón de Aquiles"

-Sabes cuál es su talón de Aquiles? -preguntó Jack algo nervioso por la respuesta.

-Sé que, murió teniendo el hombro derecho dislocado... Físicamente ése es su punto débil. Pero no creo que eso le sirva a Pitch -contestó Kaito -Será mejor que se vayan... Si los niños dejan de creer en alguna parte del mundo, probablemente Pitch estará allí.

-Tienes razón... -dijo Norte.

Meme formó una nube de arena dónde Kaito depositó suavemente a Hall.

-Jack, crees que podamos hablar? -preguntó Kaito.

Jack asintió y con algo de molestia fue con el otro chico.

-Escúchame, Frost, ella me dijo todo sobre lo que le hiciste -habló Kaito refiriéndose a lo que pasó luego de que Pitch escapara -Hall no soporta el frío en ninguna de sus formas, tanto el frío cómo el agua la debilitan y si vuelves a hacerle daño seré yo quién se encargue de ti... Escuchaste?

-Qué? -preguntó Jack con ira al escuchar lo que había dicho el otro chico.

-Te voy a ser sincero... Desde hace 50 años estoy tratando de llamar la atención de Hall -confesó Kaito con el ceño fruncido -Y no quiero que te le acerques...

-Hmp, te sientes amenazado? -preguntó Jack con superioridad.

-Por ti? No, claro que no... Mira, ella ha trabajado duro desde que el Hombre de la Luna la convirtió en el espíritu de Halloween y tú desde que te volviste Jack Frost no has hecho nada mas que jugar... Hall se ha esforzado por darles lo mejor a los niños y a ti sólo te importa la diversión... Ella es demasiado buena para ti, Jack... No la mereces.

-Quién dijo qué yo la quería?

-Entonces las miradas de odio cuando Hall se durmió en mi hombro, eran porqué no te gustaba el decorado del sofá? -preguntó Kaito con ironía.

-Piensa lo que que quieras. Ella para mí es una amiga y tú no puedes decirme que la deje en paz, lo haré si ella me lo pide abiertamente pero, hasta entonces, olvídate de eso -dijo Jack antes de irse.

**De regreso en el Polo:**

-Jack, lleva a Hall a su cuarto -dijo Norte.

-Por qué yo?

-Tooth y conejo tienen que ir a vigilar su trabajo al igual que yo y Meme ya se durmió -dijo Norte.

-Está bien... -dijo Jack derrotado.

Tomó a Hall en sus brazos y caminó hacia la habitación de la chica, al llegar e intentar depositarla en la cama, ella lo sujetó por los hombros sin dejarlo irse.

-No otra vez, Hall -suplicó Jack al verse atrapado. Trató de zafarse del agarre de la chica pero ésta no cedía -Qué bueno que abraza y no golpea! -comentó imaginando que pasaría si Hall golpeara dormida.

Una vez que logró zafarse se quedó contemplando a la chica dormir... Acaso... Muerte tenía razón? Él la quería?

_-Deja de pensar tonterías Jack... Si se enoja podría matarte -_se regañó así mismo el chico y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Yo: Probablemente muchos de ustedes odia a Kaito... Sólo espero no ser la única que piensa que hacer a Jack sufrir por su presencia es divertido...

Inner: Y luego yo soy la bruja...

Yo: terminemos rápido antes de que le rompa la nariz a ésta bitch... Nos leemos después!


	5. Segundo Ataque

Yo: bien... Antes de comenzar voy a amordazar a mi Inner, ok? (unos segundos después) Listo, ahora sí comencemos!

El Segundo Ataque

Jack salía de la habitación de la chica con una mirada de confusión en el rostro.

-Qué tal está Hall? -preguntó Norte.

-Dormida... Demasiado diría yo... -comentó riendo el chico.

-Jack tú... Sientes algo por Hall? -preguntó Norte.

-No! -contestó Jack rápidamente -Ella... es tan sólo una amiga...

-Jack... te conozco más de lo que crees... -dijo Norte, Jack suspiró -Porqué no se lo dices?

-Por qué sólo es una amiga! -dijo Jack algo exasperado -Además de que somos completamente opuestos... Con sólo tocarnos ambos terminamos lastimados e incluso enfermos... Hall admitió que no quiere hacerme daño y yo no quiero hacerle daño a ella...

-Entiendo... si necesitas decirle a alguien que por fin te diste cuenta de que adoras a Hall... Ya sabes dónde encontrarme -terminó Norte entrando a su taller dejando a Jack con las respuestas en la boca.

Jack suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a caminar, dejando que sus pies lo llevaran, ni él mismo sabía a dónde iba a parar. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver que había llegado a la habitación de Hall... Se sintió extraño pero era cómo si su cuerpo no reaccionara antes su forma de pensar; entró en la habitación para encontrar a la chica completamente dormida, lo que le sorprendió fue que estaba sudando frío y se le veía muy nerviosa.

-A-ayuda... -decía la chica entre sueños -Hace... demasiado... calor... -terminó por decir mientras una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Jack se acercó a ella, al tocarla se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo...

-_Si lo hago... Podría acabar cómo aquella vez... Pero si no, quién sabe que será de Hall y que tan importante sea ese sueño para ella... -_pensó Jack -_Ok, ok debo calmarme... Tranquilo, es por el bien de Hall, si a ti te pasara ella haría lo mismo por ti..._

Se acercó a la chica y se recostó a su lado, observándola unos segundos, para luego abrazarla con delicadeza. Se extrañó ya que, a pesar de la alta temperatura de la chica, no sintió dolor alguno... Siguió abrazándola hasta que su temperatura bajara.

-_Qué es lo que le habrá pasado?_

**En el sueño de Hall:**

-Hall! -escuchó una voz a lo lejos -Ven rápido! -dijo desesperada la voz femenina.

Se vio a sí misma hace trescientos años, con ojos grises y piel morena en vez de blanca... Hacía calor, por una pequeña ventana se veía el reflejo de las cosas arder en llamas... Su madre la llamaba preocupada...

En un árbol cayó un rayo que rompió su rama más grande haciendo que quedara incendiándose sobre una casa... La chica había salido corriendo de inmediato, seguida por su madre preocupada.

-Hall, rápido! -suplicó su madre.

-Ya voy! -aseguró la chica comenzando a buscar por toda la casa en donde se encontraban.

-A-ayuda... -escuchó una voz algo débil. Era un niño, que abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana menor, estaban escondidos bajo la cama, pero así, tarde o temprano, las llamas los alcanzarían.

-Tranquilo... vas a estar bien... -dijo Hall con dificultad para luego toser por la cantidad de humo en el aire -Toma mi mano...

El pequeño tomó la mano de la chica quién tomó a la niña en brazos... Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron para salir de la casa ya que el humo no les dejaba ver y era muy arriesgado echarse a correr. De un pronto a otro, una parte de la estructura de la casa cayó, Hall protegió a los niños pero la construcción le dio en el hombro, la chica soltó un alarido de dolor.

-Estoy bien... Estoy bien... -afirmó al ver la cara de preocupación de los niños -Vamos, hay que seguir...

El fuego avanzaba muy rápido tanto que hizo que otra estructura en llamas cayera en frente a ello bloqueando el paso... Solo había una oportunidad.

-Escuchar... Toma a tu hermana, cuando yo te diga saltas y corres hasta salir... -instruyó la chica.

El niño asintió dudoso y esperó la señal, en cuánto la chica vio oportunidad la dijo al niño y éste obedientemente saltó y llegó a fuera... Seguía ella, pero cuando iba a saltar las llamas obstruyeron su camino por completo... Ya no había nada que hacer... Lo último que la chica vio antes de caer desmayada por el humo fue a su madre llorando fuera del edificio y al dirigir su vista hacia arriba, un segundo antes de perder la consciencia, la luna...

**Fin del sueño**

Hall despertó agitada sorprendiendo a Jack y haciendo que éste último cayera de la cama por la sorpresa.

-Lo siento... Es que... tuve una pesadilla... -dijo la chica ante la mirada algo enojada de Jack, que luego al escuchar esto, se suavizó.

-De qué trataba?

-De mi muerte... -contestó la chica algo dudosa sorprendiendo al chico.

-Quieres... decirme? -preguntó el guardián.

-Yo... no lo sé... No quiero molestar...

-No me molesta... Creo que te haría bien hablar de ello... -ante esto la chica lanzó un suspiro con pesadez.

-Morí al salvar a dos niños... Había en un incendio y yo corrí a ayudar, mi madre intento pararme pero yo no escuché... Logre salvar a los niños pero... al hacerlo, mi vía de escape quedó bloqueada... No podía salir... y perdí la consciencia... Eso es todo...

-Segura de que no hay más? -preguntó Jack, ya que la mirada de la chica mostraba que estaba ocultando algo.

-Sí... no hay más... -mintió la chica.

De pronto Norte entró por la puerta sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

-Tenemos problemas... Las pesadillas están atacando, en Francia -informó Norte. -Ahí es donde vive Anthony, quién sabe que podría pasar si Pitch lo ataca.

-Anthony... Anthony Love? Cupido? -preguntó Hall casi sin creérsela, Cupido podía ser muy arrogante a veces,

-Si el mundo se queda sin amor... Qué sería de él? -preguntó Norte convenciendo a la chica.

El espíritu de Halloween y el de invierno se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación. Hall estaba dispuesta salir por una ventana cuando Norte la frenó y la llevó con los demás al trineo. Conejo era sostenido por Norte para que no escapara y cuando el trineo se puso frente a ellos la mirada de Hall mostró mucha sorpresa.

Ella fue la primera en subir y vio cómo Norte obligaba a subir a Conejo... Al despegar tuvo que reprimir una risa al ver la cara de Conejo. Y cuando estuvieron en el aire fue una sensación increíble... Se acercó al borde del trineo para observar y al ver la vista quedó gratamente sorprendida...

Sin darse cuenta, Jack la estaba viendo con cara divertida, al ver cómo parecía una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo.

Al llegar varias pesadillas se acercaron al trineo para atacar, pero entre Sandman y Conejo las derrotaron en lo que el trineo bajaba a dónde estaba Pitch.

-Hola de nuevo... Guardianes... -dijo Pitch.

-Pitch! -soltó Jack con desprecio.

-Porqué ese trato tan hostil? -preguntó Pitch haciendo enojar a Jack, quién comenzó a atacarlo, pero nada funcionaba. Al final Jack quedó en el suelo.

-Ahora es mi turno! -dijo Hall para ir a atacar. Tomó con firmeza su alabarda y se abalanzó contra Pitch, pero éste la frenó con su arena y le arrebató su alabarda.

Los demás guardianes atacaron, algunos golpes acertaban y otros fallaban. En un intento por recuperar su alabarda, Hall se lanzó con fuego en su mano izquierda pero al acercarse, Pitch tomó su hombro derecho presionándolo con fuerza haciendo que la chica se retorciera de dolor.

-Hmp, es bueno poder ver... Las pesadillas que provocas... -dijo Pitch burlándose de la chica -Ahora, si no aceptas liberar los espíritus para mí puedo destrozar tu hombro.

-Eso no me importa... -dijo Hall para luego lanzar fuego directo al estómago de Pitch -No importa cuánto dolor sienta en mi brazo derecho, mientras tenga el izquierdo puedo defenderme.

-Enserio? -preguntó Pitch irónicamente antes de atacarla con su arena, la atacó innumerables veces y por más que la chica intentara defenderse, no podía y cayó al suelo rendida.

Pitch bajó y caminó hacia ella. La chica se arrodilló y entrelazó sus manos.

-Por favor, mamá... Ven conmigo ahora... -suplicó la chica en forma de susurro.

De pronto la chica comenzó a brillar y su vestido naranja largo se transformó en una falda color negra y naranja y un top anaranjado con adornos negros... Lo que más cambió fueron las alas negras que salieron de su espalda.

Hall atacó a Pitch quién seguía impresionado, al igual que los guardianes, por la transformación de Hall. La chica recuperó su alabarda y al tenerla en sus manos se convirtió en una espada. Atacó a Pitch con ella de una forma increíblemente rápida, Pitch logró bloquear la espada pero no la patada que la chica le lanzó un segundo después dejándolo a él en el piso.

Pitch chasqueó los dedos y desapareció junto con sus pesadillas... La chica cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Hall... Qué fue eso? -preguntó Jack acercándose a la chica.

-Tal vez no te conté todo... -confesó la chica respirando de una manera muy agitada.

-Primero que nada... Porqué te salen alas de ángel negro? -preguntó Conejo.

-No son de ángel... Son de cuervo... -dijo la chica.

-Pero... Porqué? -preguntó Tooth.

-Cuando... vivía... Yo era una chica algo... rebelde -comenzó Hall -Según yo, mi madre siempre me estorbaba... El día de mi muerte, ella intento pararme, ya que me dirigía a un incendio... Pero no la escuché, le dije que me dejara en paz, pero ella me siguió... Yo... no fui la hija que debí ser... Le respondí y pelee con ella hasta el último momento... -dijo sintiendo que su voluntad se quebraba -Cuando morí... y fui elegida cómo asistente del espíritu de Halloween... A pesar de era muy duro conmigo... Me daba espacios libres... En los que yo iba a buscar a mi madre... Nunca la encontré... No supe más de ella... Kaito me dijo que él nunca se había llevado su alma... Hasta hace 250 años, me dijo que ella había muerto... Pero que yo no podía verla... -dijo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas -Ella adoraba los cuervos... El poder que mostré hace un momento... Es el poder del espíritu de Halloween... combinado con lo único que recuerdo de mi madre con nitidez...

Los guardianes miraban asombrados cómo la chica al fin se había quebrado y estaba llorando con la cabeza baja... El único que reaccionó fue Jack, quién se acercó a la chica... Sin preocuparle nada, ni siquiera el dolor que pudiera llegar a sentir, la abrazó. Hall no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y esperar el dolor, que nunca llegó... Se sorprendió al ver que Jack tampoco sentía nada... Y luego se dio cuenta de la situación y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de Jack sorprendiendo a éste ya que no pensaba que la chica llegara a ser tan expresiva.

* * *

Yo: bueno... creo que eso es todo... Mi inner está amordazada y no puede molestarme así que... Si tienen duda con el final, pues no sé a mi me pasa que si tengo ganas de llorar y alguien me abraza esas ganas se intensifican y termino llorando el los hombros de esa persona... Bueno! Nos leemos después!

Posdata: perdón por tardar más de la cuenta...


	6. Mi Debilidad

Yo: volví y me motivé con éste cap... Inner: lastimosamente así es, casi no me deja dormir y ya es tarde... Yo: cállate... Y quería anunciar que ya oficialmente estoy de vacaciones así que voy a poner todo mi empeño (o lo que se pueda) en los fanfics! Ahora sí, comenzamos.

Cuál es mi Debilidad

Jack se iba a separar de la chica pero esta sujeto con firmeza su sudadera evitando que se separaran.

-Por favor... -suplicó la chica -No quiero verme más débil...

En definitiva, la voluntad de la chica se había quebrado. El hablar de su madre la había destrozado por completo y ahora, se aferraba al espíritu de invierno con la esperanza de que los demás no la vieran llorar.

Poco a poco las alas fueron desapareciendo y ella recuperó sus ropas habituales; una vez que tuvo la capucha de nuevo, se separó de Jack y cubrió su rostro con ella manteniendo la mirada baja...

Ésta vez, cuando Jack iba a poner una mano sobre su hombro, la retiró rápidamente debido a una terrible oleada de calor que provino del cuerpo de la chica, sorprendiendo a ambos... Si no había pasado antes, porqué en ese momento sí? Se miraron a los ojos sin comprender nada, teniendo la esperanza de encontrar en la mirada del otro la respuesta a esa pregunta.

**Más tarde en el Polo Norte:**

-En qué piensas tanto? -preguntó Jack al ver a Hall ida en el horizonte.

-En mi debilidad... Pitch la está buscando pero, ni siquiera yo sé cuál es mi debilidad...-contestó la chica con frustración.

-Ya pensaste en tu madre? -preguntó Jack con temor a que la chica reaccionara mal.

-Sí... Pero de igual forma no le serviría... -dijo Hall -Lo único que puede hacer es recordarme mi pasado tratando de torturarme con él... Pero... creo que... Ya me he desahogado demasiado... -terminó la oji-naranja con una ligera sonrisa que sorprendió al chico. -Lamento lo de hoy... No quería incomodarte, pero me fuiste de mucha ayuda... Lo que me preocupa es... que te de fiebre cómo la última vez...

-No pasará... Ésta vez no fue tan grave... -articuló Jack mirando al suelo.

-De nuevo... Te lo agradezco... -dijo Hall antes de salir de la habitación en la que se encontraban, pero a Jack se le ocurrió una idea para levantarle un poco el ánimo.

-De verdad estás tan agradecida conmigo? -preguntó Jack con voz inocente completamente fingida.

-Te lo estoy diciendo... -respondió Hall ladeando la cabeza.

-En ese caso... Agradéceme con una sonrisa... -retó Jack dejando a la chica sorprendida.

-Jack, sólo le he sonreído a una persona desde que me convertí en espíritu...

-Creo que es mejor que le hayas sonreído a dos... -comentó Jack divertido por la expresión de la chica.

-Está bien! -dijo rendida y sin ganas, la chica suspiró con pesadez y levantó el rostro. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y en su rostro se veía una sonrisa dulce y parecía que su mirada también había cambiado. Sin duda eso dejó completamente embelesado a Jack -Listo, contento? -dijo la chica antes de salir de la habitación -Ah y... cierra la boca, te van a entrar insectos...

Jack se avergonzó ante el comentario de la chica.

**En la habitación de Hall:**

-Mi debilidad... Mi debilidad... Los niños? -se preguntó a sí misma Hall en voz alta caminando por toda la habitación -Sí, pero al mismo tiempo no... Puedo protegerlos con la ayuda de los demás...

Se tiró de espaldas a la cama y cerró los ojos mirando al techo. De repente la mirada del espíritu de invierno al verla sonreír, y cómo sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa, se le vino a la mente...

-_Se ve tan tierno, cuando abre los ojos de esa manera... No! Qué estás pensado, Hall Darkness?! -_se reprochó a sí misma el espíritu de Halloween para luego suspirar con cansancio... -_Me dormiría pero... Siento que últimamente es lo único que hago... -_pensó la chica. -_Podría salir pero Pitch podría volver y estoy muy agotada cómo para volver a transformarme... Puedo ir a molestar a los yetis... no mejor no... Por ahora iré a caminar, tal vez encuentre algo que hacer._

La chica salió de la habitación caminando cómo alma perdida por todo el lugar para luego quedarse mirando por una ventana.

-Es idea mía o siempre que salgo me encuentro contigo? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Hola, Frost... -saludó la chica.

-Qué haces? -preguntó Jack con su típico tono curioso y algo inocente.

-Busco algo interesante que hacer... Estoy cansada de tanto pensar y... Sólo quiero relajarme... -se quejó la chica.

-Tengo una idea! -dijo Jack entusiasmado -Me gustaría que conozcas a alguien...

-Qué?! A... quién?

-Es un niño -contestó el oji-azul. -Bueno en realidad, ya tiene 18...

-Un humano? Pero ellos no pueden verme... Y dices que tiene 18, ya prácticamente es adulto, ellos no creen en nosotros

-Él sí! -aseguró el chico al momento de abrir la ventana. (Inner: porqué carajos nunca salen por la puerta?)

-Está bien... -dijo la chica resignada y salió junto con Jack por la ventana.

Volaron hasta llegar a Burgess, allá eran las 10 se encontraba trabajando. Pero eso no significaba que no pudieran interrumpirlo... Llegaron a la habitación del chico y entraron por la ventana.

-Jack! -dijo emocionado el castaño mientras volteaba a verlo . -Qué bueno que viniste! Tenía mucho que no te veía.

-Sabes... Me gustaría presentarte a alguien! -dijo Jack jalando a Hall hacia ellos.

-Frost, él no puede verme... -dijo Hall con algo de tristeza en su voz. Lo cierto era que le dolía que no creyeran en ella pero siempre siguió con su trabajo para proteger a las personas y... en momentos cómo ése, era en los cuáles se sentía peor...

-Oye, Jamie, has oído hablar del espíritu de Halloween? -preguntó Jack el joven asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Sí pero... es tan sólo una metáfora Jack...

-Créeme, no es así... Porqué no... intentas creer en ella?

-Ella? El Espíritu de Halloween es una chica? -preguntó el castaño.

-Sip... Ahora inténtalo!

Jamie cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando en su objetivo y al abrirlos se sorprendió al ver a la bella chica al lado de Jack.

-Wow... -dijo Jamie sorprendido acercándose a la chica, quién también estaba muy sorprendida.

-De verdad, puedes verme? -preguntó Hall a lo que el joven asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

Volvió a ocurrir, Hall no pudo evitar sonreír, la única diferencia era que ésta vez si había reído. El joven se sonrojó un poco al ver a la chica de esa forma, oh pero no era el único sonrojado... Sí, Jack Frost se había sonrojado también... Suerte para él que la chica estaba tan distraída con el niño que no lo notó.

-No sabes cómo me alegra... -dijo la Hall sorprendiendo al espíritu de invierno, nunca creyó que la escucharía decir algo cómo eso -Eres la primera persona que ha logrado verme en 300 años.

-Vaya, eres muy diferente a cómo te imaginaba... -dijo Jamie, a lo que la chica de dirigió una mirada de confusión -Es que... eres mucho más guapa...

La chica volvió a reír dulcemente un poco sonrojada.

-_Por favor, que deje de hacer eso! -_suplicaba Jack internamente debido a la sonrisa de la oji-naranja.

-Jamie... Cómo conociste a Jack?

-Aah, eso fue cuando Jack me hizo resbalar con el trineo por todo el parque y los alrededores, luego al final creo una rampa de hielo y yo salté gracias a eso -dijo Jamie haciendo gestos con las manos para ilustrar la situación -Y un momento después un sofá me golpeo.

-Vaya... y yo que pensé que al menos había sido algo más serio en el pasado... -dijo Hall.

-Pero al final si me protegió... -aseguró Jamie.

-Ah... así que después de todo si podrías ser un buen padre... -dijo la chica para luego abrir los ojos cómo platos por lo que acababa de decir, volteó a ver a otro lado sonrojada (sin duda que alguien pudiera llegar a verla y a creer en ella la había suavizado un poco). Jack también volteo a ver a otro lado sonrojado.

-Aah... Ya entiendo... Así que ustedes, son pareja... -dijo Jamie.

-No! -gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo...

-Bueno, bueno... Sólo bromeaba -dijo Jamie tratando de no reír ante la reacción de los chicos. -Bueno, debo seguir trabajando así que... Creo que será mejor que vayan a sus casas y trabajen en el bebé que tanto quieren... -dijo burlándose.

-Jamie! -gruñó Jack.

-Tiene razón, en una parte. Tiene que seguir trabajando y Norte se va a preocupar, así que ya vámonos... -dijo Hall -Fue un gusto conocerte Jamie! Espero verte pronto algún día...

-Lo mismo... -dijo recordando que no sabía el nombre de la chica.

-Hall... dime Hall... -dijo la chica con otra sonrisa.

-_Maldición, Hall! Ya deja de hacer eso!_ -pensaba Jack exasperado ya que cada vez que lo hacía, sentía calor sobre sus mejillas que, se supone, siempre deberían estar frías.

Ambos espíritus salieron por la ventana para luego volar hacia el Polo Norte.

-Así que... no eres tan ruda cómo pareces... -dijo Jack.

-Era la primera vez que alguien lograba verme... Me dejé llevar... -dijo la chica.

Al llegar al Polo Norte ya estaba anocheciendo, así que la chica se fue a su habitación ya que quería dormir bastante (cómo habrán notado, ella adora dormir). Jack fue a ver a Norte.

-Oye Norte... Los espíritus... pueden tener hijos? -preguntó Jack.

-Sí... Aunque es algo complicado... cuando el niño nace crece cada 10 años, es decir a sus 80 años tendrá la apariencia de un niño de 8 años y los padres decidirán cómo se quedará su apariencia, cuando ellos decidan que no quieren que su hijo envejezca más el hijo se quedará con esa forma... Porqué quieres saber?

-No es nada, sólo... tenía curiosidad... -respondió Jack.

-Hmp, que curioso que ni Hall ni tu estuvieran en toda la tarde... Y ahora preguntas eso... Jack, no habrás metido la pata no es así? -preguntó Norte con la intención de hacer enojar al guardián.

-Pero qué dices?!

-Jajaja, tranquilo sólo bromeaba... -dijo Norte y luego volvió al trabajo.

-Norte... -llamó Jack haciendo que el nombrado levantara la vista -Tal vez... Tengas razón, con respecto a mis sentimientos por Hall... -terminó antes de irse dejando a Norte boquiabierto para luego mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción...

**En la habitación de Hall:**

-_De verdad que me volví loca, ha lo conozco hace poco tiempo y creo que mis pensamientos van más allá de pensar que tan sólo es lindo... _-pensaba la chica revolviéndose en su cama. -_Admítelo, Hall! Lo quieres y simplemente ya no puedes negarlo! Ah, me siento patética... Me he enamorado de alguien que apenas conozco... Es verdad! Apenas lo conozco, no puedo decir que lo amo! Bueno pero... aggh ya estoy harta me voy a dormir._

La chica le dio la espalda a la puerta y entonces la escuchó abrirse. Se hizo la dormida para ver quién era su visitante y de paso, tal vez, hacer alguna travesura. Pero al cuando la puerta se cerró sintió que la habitación se enfriaba. Abrió los ojos y volteo para encontrarse con Jack.

-Hall! Pensé que ya te habrías dormido... -dijo Jack al nervioso.

-Estaba a punto... Y porqué vienes a verme dormida? -preguntó causando más nervios en el guardián.

-Sólo... sólo venía a ver si estabas bien... Veo que sí así que ya me voy -dijo Jack algo nervioso.

-No, espera! -detuvo la chica -_Mierda, qué hice?... _Yo... quería agradecerte, de no ser por ti Jamie no hubiera podido verme.

-No es nada... Además veo que de verdad te agradó... Sonreíste mucho el día de hoy...

-Lo sé... Pero descuida mañana amaneceré igual de amargada que siempre -aseguró la chica.

-No... Tú no eres amargada... Sólo demasiado seria... -dijo Jack mirando fijamente a la chica quién le volvió a sonreír -Puedes dejar de hacer eso? -preguntó algo nervioso.

-Qué cosa? -preguntó Hall sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Sonreír de esa manera...

-Es mi sonrisa... Cómo quieres que sonría, entonces? -preguntó Hall a lo que el chico se encogió de hombros -Y porqué no quieres que sonría de esa manera?

-Por que... Olvídalo!

-No... Hasta que me respondas... -dijo la chica con mirada que exigía respuestas.

-Es que... me pone algo nervioso... -dijo sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Bueno... yo dejaré de sonreír así, si tú dejas de poner "ojitos tiernos" cada vez que preguntas algo (Yo: no soy la única que lo he notado, o así?) -condicionó la chica.

-Por qué?

-Porque... -suspiró -Me pone nerviosa...

-En serio? -preguntó Jack acercándose a la chica quién se había puesto de pie.

-Sí... -dijo sintiéndose nerviosa, de nuevo, al ver que Jack se le acercaba.

-Y porqué te pones nerviosa?

-Puedes dejar de hacer preguntas? -dijo la chica para zafarse de esa situación -Y... yo tengo mis razones.

-Lo sé y quiero que me digas, esas razones... -dijo acercándose aun más a Hall, quien había retrocedido ante las acciones del guardián.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar de eso... -dijo antes de que su espalda chocara contra la pared -_Maldición, ahora qué hago? _

_-_Se trata de mí... tengo derecho a saberlo... -habló Jack al momento de apoyarse contra la pared encerrando a la chica.

-Frost, aléjate o te dejaré morir calcinado! -dijo Hall en un intento desesperado para salir de ahí.

-Ambos sabemos que no te atreverías... -dijo Jack mientras seguía acercando su rostro al de ella -Sólo quiero una respuesta, dámela y saldrás de esta rápido.

-Pues... Puedes quedarte así toda la noche... No pienso decir nada! -dijo la chica recuperando fuerzas, por así decirlo. -Y ya deja de actuar de esa forma! Es muy desesperante... Además de que no puedes tocarme ni un sólo cabello o te quemarás así que apártate.

Jack suspiró y se alejó de la chica.

-Oye, no podrías relajarte tan sólo un minuto? -preguntó Jack.

-Para qué? Para que me vuelvas a acorralar? No gracias -dijo la chica algo frustrada.

-Vamos no haré nada que no quieras o que te incomode...

-Además no sé si puedo bajar mi temperatura a voluntad -dijo Hall.

-Al menos inténtalo... -sugirió Jack.

Hall suspiró y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse y bajar su temperatura, aunque estaba preparada para volverla a la normalidad sólo por si acaso...

-Creo que ya... -dijo la chica manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Jack se acercó a ella en silencio y tocó su hombro izquierdo con cuidado para comprobar que no se haría ningún daño con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-_Puede que luego Hall me mate pero quiero que ella lo sepa, aun si no me corresponde... _

Jack acercó su rostro al de ella y, sin que Hall lo esperara, la besó en los labios... Hall abrió los ojos cómo platos y trató de normalizar su temperatura pero el contacto que tenía con Jack en ese momento la mantenía fría, trató de zafarse pero el oji-azul la tomó de la nuca y la acercó a él... Poco después, dejó de luchar y le regresó el beso pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello del guardián.

-Jack... -dijo sorprendida la chica tocando sus labios.

-Lo siento... Quería que lo supieras... -dijo para irse pero la mano de Hall lo detuvo y se abrazó con fuerza a él.

-No... no te vayas... No ahora -suplicó la chica ocultando su cara en el pecho del chico -Jack yo... te quiero, Jack... -confesó Hall mientras sostenía con fuerza la sudadera del oji-azul.

Jack levantó el rostro de Hall y la volvió a besar, ésta vez, ella correspondió sin dudar.

-Jack... ya sé cuál es mi debilidad... -dijo la chica abrazándolo.

-Cuál?

La chica acercó su boca al oído del chico y le susurro lo único que pudo mejorar el momento aun más: "Tú"

* * *

Yo: Bueno al fin he terminado, creo que este es el cap más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, de ésta historia.

Inner: sip... bueno me quiero ir a dormir!

Yo: claro, claro... Nos leemos después!


	7. La Chica del Sol y la Luna

Yo: Holi... Perdón por tardarme pero... Me fui a ver "En Llamas" y... sólo eso tengo en la cabeza... Inner: es tan tonta que sólo tiene cabeza para una cosa... Yo: tú estás en mi cabeza, o no? Inner: *pokerface* Yo: bueno ahora sí... comencemos:

La Chica del Sol y la Luna

Había pasado una semana del beso, Jack y Hall habían comenzado una relación a escondidas por el momento ya que ninguno sabía cómo decirlo. Jack debía tener cuidado ya que Hall no siempre podía mantener la temperatura de su cuerpo baja y el cuerpo de Jack podría llegar a reaccionar ante la temperatura alta de Hall y hacer que ambos enfermaran cómo la última vez.

-Jack creo que deberíamos decirles... -dijo la chica.

-Ya sabes cómo hacerlo?

-No... pero después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, creo que sería mejor si sólo se los dijéramos sin rodeos -sugirió Hall.

-Tal vez tengas razón... -contestó el oji-azul caminando hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Espera! -dijo la chica para cerrar los ojos -Listo...

Jack la abrazó por detrás colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Hall. La chica volteó su cuerpo para devolverle el abrazo y esconder su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Porqué siempre escondes tu cabeza allí? -preguntó Jack al ver lo cómoda que se veía la chica en su pecho.

-Se siente bien, aunque frío para mi gusto pero tiendo a sentirme muy cómoda...

De repente la puerta se abrió haciendo que ambos se separaran al instante disimulando cada uno sus sonrojos, afortunadamente, cuando los guardianes entraron, no los vieron.

-Jack, Hall qué bueno que aparecieron -dijo Norte, quién en ese momento sospechaba de ambos -Tenemos una visita...

-Quién? -preguntó Jack algo hastiado, sólo quería relajarse un rato junto con Hall.

-Kaito Death -dijo Conejo.

-Kaito va a venir? -dijo emocionada Hall dejando a Jack muy celoso.

-Sí -contesto Norte.

-No, no voy a venir... -dijo una voz entrando -Por que ya estoy aquí...

-Kaito! -dijo la oji-naranja antes de ir a abrazarlo.

-Wow, tranquila... -dijo Kaito -Sé que soy irresistible pero tienes que controlarte...

Hall golpeó ligeramente el pecho del chico.

-Tonto...

-Ya que estamos todos aquí, porque almorzamos? -sugirió Norte.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y caminaron hacia el comedor, Hall y Jack se quedaron atrás.

-Deberíamos aprovechar para decirles... -sugirió Hall.

-Creo que sería mejor cuando "Super Kaito" se vaya... -dijo Jack con molestia.

-No entiendo... Qué es lo que tienes en su contra? -preguntó Hall -Jack Frost, acaso... estás celoso? -preguntó Hall señalando al chico.

-De él? No claro que no...

-Bueno entonces no te molestará que me siente junto a él en el almuerzo, o sí?

-Que ni se te ocurra! -dijo Jack, quién al darse cuenta de que se había descubierto solo se sonrojó provocando una pequeña risa en la chica -Creí que habíamos quedado en que dejarías de sonreír de esa manera...

-No, nunca llegamos a un acuerdo... Además casi nunca sonrío, déjame hacerlo para ti... -dijo la chica de un modo tan tierno que Jack no pudo resistirse... De verdad que Hall era muy diferente con él desde que se habían vuelto pareja.

Al llegar, Jack se sentó al lado de Hall ganando una mirada asesina por parte de Kaito. Todos comenzaron a comer y al terminar, Jack pidió palabra.

-Oigan... tenemos algo que decirles... -dijo el oji-azul volteando a ver a Hall... Trató de tomarla de la mano pero ella estaba bastante nerviosa y si lo hacía probablemente se quemaría y la congelaría. -Hall y yo ahora... ahora somos pareja... -dijo nervioso mientras la chica cerraba los ojos.

-Los felicito a ambos -dijo Norte abrazándolos a ambos haciendo que soltarán una risa nerviosa.

Conejo miraba sorprendido a la pareja, Meme sonreía, Tooth bajó la vista y Kaito tenía el ceño notablemente fruncido.

-Hall... Podemos hablar? -preguntó Tooth con una sonrisa algo extraña -A solas...

Hall asintió y ambas salieron del comedor una vez afuera Tooth se giró con preocupación hacia ella

-Hall, en que estás pensando? -preguntó Tooth tomándola por los hombros.

-De qué hablas?

-Ambas sabemos que El Espíritu de Halloween tiene prohibido enamorarse por que...

-Muestra debilidad... Lo sé -interrumpió Hall.

-Sabes que un espíritu con un poder tan grande cómo el tuyo se gana muchos enemigos... Y Pitch está libre... Si se llega a enterar no sé que podría pasar contigo o con Jack. -dijo Tooth con preocupación en su mirada.

-Pero... ya no puedo engañarme a mi misma... -susurró Hall.

Tooth la miró con tristeza y la abrazó... Hall poco a poco se separó de ella dejándola sola con algunas lágrimas en los ojos... La oji-naranja se dirigió inmediatamente al comedor.

Al llegar se acercó al oído de Jack quién en ese momento tenía una batalla de miradas cargadas de odio con Kaito.

-Jack, estoy algo cansada... Podrías acompañarme a mi habitación? -le susurró al oído.

Jack volteo a verla y asintió con la cabeza.

-Estás relajada? -preguntó el oji-azul a lo que Hall asintió.

-Bien... -dijo al momento que la tomaba de la mano, justo cuando Tooth entró -Lo lamento creo que tendremos que retirarnos.

-Lamento no poder quedarme... Kaito, otro día tal vez podamos conversar... -dijo la chica.

Jack se llevó a Hall en el camino ninguno dijo nada. Al llegar a la habitación Hall se recostó en la cama y Jack se sentó a su lado acariciando los cabellos castaños de la chica.

-De qué hablaste con Tooth? -preguntó Jack.

-No es nada importante... -aseguró la chica -Jack... Yo... -dijo antes de abrazar fuertemente al chico -Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo! No sé en que momento podría pasarnos algo... Yo de verdad te quiero y no quiero desperdiciar los momentos que podemos tener...

Jack acarició la cabeza de la chica enternecido por la escena, nunca la había visto de esa manera... Agradecía que ella sólo mostrara esa faceta con él. Lo único que Jack no pudo notar, fue el rostro de tristeza de la chica, lo Tooth había dicho era cierto, el espíritu de Halloween tenía prohibido enamorarse... Por que mostraba una debilidad...

-Pequeña tonta... No te dejaré a menos que me digas que eso es lo que quieres...

-Aunque de verdad estoy algo cansada...

-Duerme... Yo me quedaré contigo -dijo Jack recostando a la chica de nuevo.

Hall se quedó dormida de un pronto a otro mientras Jack seguía acariciando su cabello cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Kaito con una mirada furiosa, Jack se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Jack tomando su cayado.

-Que te alejes de Hall... Creí ya habértelo dicho... -contestó Kaito.

-Uno no siempre obtiene lo que quiere... Ahora vete, no quiero que ella despierte... -dijo el oji-azul.

-No lo hará... Tiene el sueño pesado... Apuesto a qué no lo sabías, o sí? -dijo el oji-rojo con superioridad -Crees que puedes estar con ella si ni la conoces bien.

-Ya cállate! -dijo Jack furioso -Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras, restregarme en la cara que conoces a Hall más que yo; pero sin importar lo que hagas yo no pienso alejarme de Hall, al menos que sea lo que ella quiere...

-Tú no la mereces... Tarde o temprano la harás sufrir de una u otra forma... No se parecen ni siquiera un poco, no se soportaran el uno al otro... -dijo Kaito tratando de hacer sentir mal a Jack -Cuando admitas eso, ella podrá ser feliz... Pero hasta entonces, la tendrás sufriendo a tu lado.

-Nadie la ha obligado a nada... Yo estaré para ella pase lo que pase. Nuestra relación no te incumbe en lo más mínimo y más te vale no interferir.

-No me hará falta... Hall es inteligente se va a dar cuenta del error que ha cometido -dijo Kaito antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Jack furioso.

**Unas horas más tarde:**

Jack despertó con pesadez sintiendo más peso de lo normal sobre su pecho. Al voltear a ver se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Hall con su brazo derecho. Le dio un beso en los labios y trató de levantarse pero la chica no lo dejaba.

-No me sorprende viniendo de ti... -dijo Jack a la chica cómo si pudiera escucharlo.

Esta vez se dejó abrazar, ni siquiera intento irse sólo comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-_Me encanta hacer esto... -_dijo Jack mientras veía cómo algunos cabellos resbalaban entre sus dedos debido a lo suaves que eran.

Hall despertó poco a poco sintiéndose adormilada, sonrió levemente al ver los ojos azules de Jack a su lado.

-Hola, extraño...

-De verdad, duermes mucho -dijo Jack.

-Es muy difícil no seguir durmiendo cuando alguien te abraza de esta manera... Es demasiado cómodo... -dijo tomando con fuerza la sudadera de su novio -Pero, ahora será mejor que nos levantemos... Dentro de poco mi temperatura volverá a la normalidad y ahí sí que estaremos en problemas así que... Levántate! -dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se acomodaba los cabellos, ya que se había despeinado un poco.

Jack se puso de pie junto a ella y salieron juntos de la habitación. Jack intento tocarle un hombro pero sintió un calor insoportable al instante.

-Lo siento! -dijo la chica acercándose a él.

-Hall... Tu hombro está azul... -dijo Jack mirando fijamente el hombro de la chica.

-No es nada... -mintió Hall -_Se ha vuelto más fuerte... El dolor es cada vez más... Acaso Sun se habrá dado cuenta? -_pensaba la chica intrigada. -Jack... creo que debes saber algo...

Jack asintió con la cabeza.

-Mira, tú y los demás guardianes renacieron gracias a los poderos del Hombre de la Luna, Manny... -comenzó Hall -Los espíritus cómo La Muerte, La Madre Naturaleza y El Padre Tiempo nacieron debido a los poderes del hermano mayor del Hombre de la Luna, Sun... -dijo la chica algo nerviosa -Esos tres espíritus son los más fuertes en el mundo de los espíritus, luego están ustedes, los guardianes...

-Eso significa... Que hay poderes más grandes que los nuestros? -preguntó Jack.

-Sí... Pero son completamente controlados por Sun... -contestó la chica para luego continuar -Cuando yo... Renací, Sun me dijo toda la verdad, sin rodeos... -dijo mientras Jack le pedía explicaciones -Ambos querían tenerme bajo su cuidado... Decidieron que Manny me guiaría, me hablaría y podría decidir mi destino, pero Sun me hizo renacer, me dio mis poderes y... me impuso las reglas...

-Reglas? Cómo cuáles?

-Alejarme de los demás espíritus a menos que sea estrictamente necesario... -dijo Hall seriamente -Esto no cuenta, si los niños están en peligro puedo acercarme a ustedes... Sólo puedo reunirme con los tres espíritus más fuertes... Esa es una de las reglas... Y otra de ellas es... Que no puedo enamorarme... ninguno puede... porque representa una debilidad... -terminó Hall con lágrimas en los ojos -Creo que... Sun se enteró de lo nuestro... y por eso el dolor que sentimos al tocarnos es cada vez mayor.

-Hall... -dijo Jack -Tranquila... Yo... -dijo tartamudeando un poco hasta que entró en razón para hacer sentir a la chica segura -Yo sé que encontraremos la manera de que esto funcione... Sólo... sólo tienes que confiar en mi...

-Está bien... Confío en ti Jack... -dijo bajando su temperatura lo suficiente cómo para abrazarlo -_Pronto, ni siquiera relajarme servirá... Jack confío en ti... Por favor has que esto se pueda... No quiero perderte..._

* * *

Yo: Y eso es todo por ahora!

Inner: Que bueno!

Yo: no tengo ganas de discutir así que... Te jodiste! Nos leemos después.


	8. Sun

Yo: de verdad perdón por haber tardado tanto y luego llegar con ésta madre de capítulo... Pero es que no tenía inspiración... Digo, ya tengo toda la historia pensada, lo único que me faltaba eran éste y el siguiente cap pero creo que ya voy a poder resolverlo... En fin comencemos!

Sun

Perfectamente colocado entre el espacio había una especie de asteroide, era gigante y no se movía de su lugar... En él había una gran casa, bueno más bien parecía una mansión rodeada de varios árboles e incluso tenía un jardín.

Dentro de la mansión se podía ver a un hombre de cabellos rubios, piel morena y ojos dorados quién se encontraba viendo desde lejos la "vida" de sus espíritus y suspiraba al ver que la más joven estaba, en cierta forma, rebelándose contra él. Volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

-Aaay Hall... Qué voy a hacer contigo? -preguntó el espíritu cómo si la chica pudiera oírlo.

-Tal vez, sólo deberías dejarla ser cómo es... -dijo entrando un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos plateados y ojos grises.

-Hmp, si no la hubieras elegido cómo guardián...

-Era la única forma... Pitch la está buscando para que libere a los espíritus malignos... Qué pasaría si llega a saber que ambos le entregamos sus poderes? Podría ser peor...

-Manny! -pronunció con fuerza el moreno -Estoy comenzando a creer que tú la hiciste unirse a los guardianes para que conociera a Frost

-Porqué lo haría?

-No lo sé... Tú tendrás tus razones. Pero te lo advierto... Qué tú decidas su destino no sobrepasa el hecho de que ella deba seguir mis reglas!

-Es eso o que simplemente Jack Frost no te agrada?

-Ambas cosas! Jack Frost nació sólo para divertirse y estar jugando todo el día y toda la noche... Cuándo lo elegiste cómo Guardián me decepcioné demasiado de ti y más cuándo resultó ser el "Guardián de la Diversión"... Hall es completamente diferente, es una chica entregada y que se esfuerza mucho a protegido a las personas de los espíritus malignos...

-Por eso le elegí cómo guardiana... Yo sé que es lo que está en su futuro yo controlo su destino y su destino es convertirse en la guardiana de la valentía...

-Qué? -preguntó Sun.

-Sí... con sus travesuras ella podría hacer sentir protegidos a los niños de los espíritus... Ése fue el poder que yo le dí... La protección, al menos a nivel emocional... -aclaró Manny. -Los niños, a la vez, se sentirán valientes y eso la convierte en la Guardiana de la Valentía.

-Aún así... Aumenté su grado de reacción al frío y conforme Frost se le acerque lo iré aumentando más...

-Acaso estás castigando a Hall? -preguntó Manny preocupado.

-En parte, sí... Y, antes de que preguntes, lo haga porque me desobedeció, le prohibí enamorarse pero simplemente no quiere obedecer... -dijo mirando con ira a su hermano.

-Oye, no me mires cómo si yo tuviera la culpa... Además ni siquiera sabes si están enamorados... Tú creaste a Cupido ve y pregúntale -dijo Manny al notar la mirada de su hermano -Además, que yo sepa, tú mismo habías planeado que se enamorara, o no?

-Sí... pero esperaría a que llegara la persona indicada... o al menos a que alguien se volviera esa persona...

-Déjame adivinar... Ése alguien es Kaito Death -dijo el oji-gris.

-Así es... -aclaró Sun.

-Porque?

-Por que es mucho más apropiado para alguien cómo Hall... Jack Frost la está cambiando; ella se distrae cada vez más de sus deberes ya no vigila el encierro de los espíritus malignos y todo por influencia de Frost. -habló el rubio.

-No debes echarle toda la culpa a él... Si Hall no quisiera estar con él no lo haría... Además, ella siempre encierra a los espíritus a la perfección y éste año también, yo me aseguré de ello; no hace falta que ella vigile un trabajo que hace a la perfección. Y, para acabar, ella y Jack no eran pareja en aquel entonces, lo que es más ni siquiera se llevaban bien.

-Pero siempre lo hace, a pesar de que ya le dijimos que no lo hiciera y que ésta vez no lo hiciera sólo por que sí es algo preocupante... -dijo Sun -Y si ellos no se llevaban bien era por que Hall no quería hacerle ningún daño, ella misma lo ha expresado.

-Escúchame bien hermano, ahora por culpa de tus reglas, Hall está sufriendo cómo nunca -dijo Manny con el ceño fruncido -Tú lo sabes, cierto? -Sun volteó su mirada -Ella no puede soportarlo y se aparta de los demás, ya van 3 semanas de eso... Jack está muy preocupado por ella y a pesar de que ella se lo oculta ninguno va a ser capaz de resistir esa situación por mucho tiempo... Tarde o temprano uno de los dos se derrumbará y apuesto a que será Hall ya que, cómo has visto, siempre que está sola no puede dejar de llorar de manera desconsolada. La estas destrozando, Sun...

-Yo mismo te lo dije... La estoy castigando por no obedecer...

-Ya basta de esto! Tú dijiste que siempre se había esforzado, porqué no le cumples el único capricho que ha tenido desde que se convirtió en espíritu?

-Sinceramente... Creo que ambos sabemos que, si lo permito, eso ya no será un capricho... Puedo apostar a que para Frost ya dejó de serlo, tomando en cuenta el grado de preocupación que muestra por ella y sé que es cuestión de tiempo para que a Hall tampoco le basten los "Te quiero"

-Entonces, porqué lo impides? Si ya lo sabes...

-Creo que... tal vez estoy celoso... -dijo Sun ganando una mirada de confusión por parte de su hermano -No esa clase de celos... Verás, desde que nació me llamó la atención la forma en la que su presencia amenazaba a los espíritus malignos, cuando estaba en peligro sentía la necesidad de protegerla... Aunque ella no me viera, la comencé a ver cómo a otra hermana... Cuando murió le pedí a Kaito que no se llevara su alma y la transforme en un espíritu... Pero, el punto es que, al considerarla otra hermana pequeña, no quiero que nadie más se le acerque excepto las personas a quiénes tengo total confianza.

-Entiendo que no quieres que salga lastimada... Pero tú la estás lastimando, hermano! -se quejó Manny.

-Tal vez, pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que Frost puede llegar a hacerle -afirmo seriamente el rubio.

-Jack Frost no será el espíritu más maduro... Pero si tiene algo o alguien que proteger lo hará sin dudar... -afirmó el peli-plata -Sólo te pides que dejes de hacer que el cuerpo de Hall reaccione negativamente hacia el frío.

-Cuando pruebes tu punto... Lo haré -dijo Sun luego de pensarlo un poco -Pero, hasta que eso pase, no pienso mover un dedo.

* * *

Yo: ok, sé que, aparte de que me tardé mucho más de lo normal, el cap está muy corto... De hecho es el más corto que he escrito para este fic. Y también les pido que si tienen alguna sugerencia o idea para el siguiente cap que me lo dijeran porque por ahora sólo tengo unas cuántas ideas, así que si tienen en mente algo que les gustaría que pasara díganme, lo apreciare mucho y obviamente les daré el crédito XD.

Inner: Ésta vez de verdad necesitamos ayuda... Ninguna de las dos sabe que escribir. Es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo y me estoy comenzando a asustar... No había inspiración para éste cap, maldita sea!

Yo: fue un muy grave problema... Hasta que me decidí a expresar las razones por las que Sun le impuso esas reglas a Hall... Bueno nos leemos después ya con un cap más largo o eso espero. Bye.


	9. Pruebas

Yo: no hay nada que decir excepto…. Lamento haber tardado tanto! Comencemos antes de que me maten. Inner: no te creas tan importante. Yo: *okay*

Pruebas

**POV Hall**

_Me duele todo mi cuerpo, Pitch me había derribado a pesar de que estaba transformada y sentía cómo si mi brazo derecho se fuera a desprender de mi cuerpo. Aun así, me levanté y volví a atacar a Pitch usando casi todas mis fuerzas._

_Me sorprendí cuando la arena negra de Pitch no me atacó, si no que pasó a mi lado y fue a algún lugar detrás de mí mientras Pitch me miraba con las manos ocultas tras su espalda… Estaba pasmada pero lentamente giré para ver a dónde había ido la arena._

_Mis ojos se abrieron cómo platos al ver el cuerpo de Jack muy débil atrapado entre la arena negra. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Pitch. Éste saco las manos mostrando que entre ellas estaba el cayado de Jack… Lo rompió haciendo que Jack soltara un alarido de dolor, Pitch dividió el cayado en 4 partes y lanzó una para que cayera a mis pies. Las otras las arrojó muy lejos, no pude ver dónde._

_-No le haré nada… Si aceptas liberar a los espíritus para mí –dijo Pitch. _

_Jack abrió los ojos para mirarme y negó con la cabeza en busca de que yo hiciera caso omiso a las palabras de Pitch, el cual notó esto último y estrujo más al albino entre la arena sacando otro alarido de su garganta. _

_Ya no puedo… no puedo seguir presenciando esto, a cada segundo que tardo en contestar, Pitch estruja cada vez más a Jack… Él hace esfuerzos por no gritar, sé que lo hace para no preocuparme pero ya no puede más._

_-Hall! –fue lo último que escuché gritar a Jack._

-Jack! –desperté a mitad de la noche exasperada gritando y sudando frío, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de repente.

-Hall! –pronunció Jack entrando a mi habitación con rostro asustado –Estás bien? Te escuche gritar…

No pude contestar… Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Jack sólo pudo abrazarme separándose inmediatamente al sentir un calor terrible recorrer por su cuerpo, al igual que yo sentí un frío horrible.

-Lo siento! –me disculpé rápidamente.

-No pasa nada… Tranquila –dijo Jack tratando de darme ánimos, yo baje la cabeza –Hall, llevas varios días actuando rara… Qué es lo que pasa?

-N-no es nada –tartamudeé. Ni yo me lo creía, pero ya no quería lastimarlo más, definitivamente, Sun se dio cuenta de lo que siento por Jack.

No sé qué hacer, cada vez que me pongo a pensar en esto me siento mal… No quiero dejarlo pero si no lo hago lo lastimaré y yo también saldré lastimada. Pero… ya no puedo negar que la necesidad que siento de estar con él es cada vez más fuerte.

-Hall… Te conozco y sabes que puedes confiar en mí… -dijo mirándome seriamente.

-Lo sé pero… -pensé un rato mis palabras –No te preocupes, no es algo a lo que debas darle importancia –dije con una sonrisa falsa.

-Si a ti te preocupa, y te hace alejarte así, debe ser importante… -aseguró Jack, yo no dije nada –Te dejaré tranquila con ése tema, sí? –yo asentí con la cabeza y me relajé lo más que pude para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-No hay señales de Pitch? –pregunté nerviosa debido al sueño.

-No… Debe seguir escondiéndose –me dijo él algo extrañado por mi forma de preguntar… Era tan evidente que los nervios me carcomían por dentro?

-Bueno… Es que esto se está volviendo exasperante… No sabemos nada de Pitch y no podemos actuar…. Es muy aburrido y quisiera que esto termine pronto… Quiero volver a estar completamente tranquila –Ok, soy una muy mala mentirosa… Lo que dije casi no tienen coherencia, bueno sí la tiene pero es ridículo.

**POV Jack:**

Algo la preocupaba y yo lo sabía… Y lo peor es que sabía el porque está de esa manera.

Sé que me estoy comportando cómo un cobarde al decirle que lo sé pero siento que eso podría crear otra barrera entre nosotros y no quiero que eso pase, ya no quiero que nada me aparte de ella, y es que simplemente no lo encuentro justo.

-Hall… -la llamé tocando su hombro para asegurarme de que estuviera relajada. Cuando ella volteó a ver la volví a besar –Sabes que te quiero, verdad? –dije algo avergonzada, a veces puedo llegar a ser aunque sea un poco orgulloso.

-Claro que lo sé –me aseguró ella. Pero en sus ojos había una pequeña chispa de tristeza, era cómo una sombra que poco a poco oscurecía el bello color naranja de sus ojos.

La abrasé para no torturarme más mirando esos ojos, a pesar de que anteriormente disfrutaba, sobremanera, el perderme en ellos… Pero ahora se había vuelto algo extraño, denotaban una tristeza tan devastadora que sus ojos se veían muertos hasta cierto punto, cómo si no hubiera un alma viendo a través de ellos… Acaso tanto le había afectado nuestra situación?

De repente sentí que su cabeza caía pesadamente sobre mí, me separé de ella con cuidado para ver que se había vuelto a dormir… No pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa. La recosté con cuidado en la cama y me coloqué a su lado para abrazarla. No supe más ya que me quedé dormido poco después.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

**POV Normal:**

Una chica despertaba mientras algo atolondrada trataba de ponerse en pie pero unos brazos alrededor de ella se lo impidieron. Trató de moverse un poco pero su novio sólo la acercaba más a él.

-_Es demasiado posesivo… -_pensó la chica resignada antes de volverse a recostar y acariciar los cabellos de Jack despertándolo –Lo lamento…

-No pasa nada… -respondió Jack besándola de nuevo.

-Deberíamos levantarnos… -sugirió la chica.

Jack asintió y ayudó a Hall a ponerse en pie. Cuando ambos estaban a punto de salir, una sombra de forma humana rompió la ventana y los atacó. Hall trató de tomar su alabarda y Jack su cayado pero la sombra los bloqueó. Hall reaccionó y lo atacó con su fuego, pero la sombra uso agua para bloquearlo, la tomó por el cuello y se la llevó por la ventana.

-_No tengo tiempo para traer a los demás, debo seguirlos! –_pensó Jack al momento de salir por la ventana tratando de seguirle el paso a lo que fuera que se había llevado a Hall.

Seguirlo lo llevó a un lugar desolado en las montañas… Hall estaba atrapada en una especie de burbuja de agua sin poder salir e increíblemente débil.

-Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Jack furioso. La figura no contestó, sólo se puso en guardia para pelear. –Si eso es lo que quieres… -Jack se lanzó a atacarlo con su hielo pero, al parecer, la sombre también usaba fuego. –_Qué clase de criatura es?_

La sombra golpeo a Jack con el fuego, el oji-azul trató de bloquearlo cómo pudo.

Jack lo atacó lo más rápido que pudo y le dio pero el daño no fue para nada grave y la sombra pudo continuar luchando cómo si nada. Jack daba buena pelea lo bloqueaba cuando podía, lo atacaba por donde podía, esquivaba cómo podía y aun así no era suficiente… Ése era un enemigo bastante fuerte…

De pronto se escuchó un quejido… Jack volteó y vio que Hall estaba ahora inconsciente con un rostro de sufrimiento increíble. El oji-blanco abrió los ojos cómo platos al ver ésa escena, reunió el doble de voluntad y volvió a atacar a la sombra con el doble de fuerza… La sombra aún se mostraba fuerte y no parecía ceder ante los ataques de Jack, eso al menos hasta que Jack, no sólo utilizo su hielo sino que también, le propinó una patada en el rostro haciendo que cayera para luego amenazarlo con su cayado.

-Ahora, libera a Hall… -pronunció Jack con ira.

La sombra chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que la burbuja de agua que mantenía encerrada a Hall. Jack corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos… La sombra parecía expectante a lo que el oji-azul hacía. Jack la apretó contra su pecho y ella abrió pesadamente los ojos.

-Jack…. –dijo Hall.

-Sí… todo está bien ahora… -contestó su novio con voz tranquilizadora para luego mirar amenazante a la sombra –Quién eres? Y qué quieres con nosotros?

La sombra desapareció… Y un segundo después, apareció un hombre de ojos dorados, cabello rubio y piel bronceada (Inner: supongo que ya saben de que está hablando ésta imbécil XD).

-Mi nombre, es Sun… Y soy la persona que hizo posible la presencia de Hall en éste momento…

-Por qué le hiciste esto? –preguntó Jack sorprendiendo a Sun ya que no mostraba ningún rasgo de temor en sus palabras y en su expresión.

-No confiaba, no, no confío en ti cómo para cuidarla… -pronunció Sun –Sin embargo… Manny cree, firmemente, que no es así… Me dijo que te pusiera a prueba y eso hice…

-Sun… -dijo Hall sintiéndose algo mareada debido a la conmoción.

-Demostraste que la quieres lo suficiente cómo para arriesgarte tú sólo, por ella… Aun no confío en ti del todo… Pero un trato es un trato y cómo le prometí a mi hermano… Dejaré que continúen su relación… Ella no reaccionará de esa manera tan arisca ante el frío, pero si le haces algo considérate muerto… -terminó Sun chasqueando los dedos haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sorprendieran…

-Hablas de que… Podremos llevar una relación normal? –preguntó Hall.

-Si él no te hace ningún daño, supongo que sí –contestó Sun.

-Gracias… -dijo la oji-naranja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora debo irme… Manny estará muy contento al escuchar la noticia… -dijo Sun para luego darse la vuelta.

Hall y Jack volvieron al castillo de Norte, no querían preocupar a los demás… Estaban felices pero ninguno sabía, en concreto, cómo reaccionar…

-Así que… ya nos podemos abrazar sin herirnos? –preguntó Jack.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo… -contestó la castaña atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo, ninguno sintió dolor alguno.

-Yo… dije abrazar… -comentó Jack divertido.

-Sinceramente… Lo hice a propósito… -dijo Hall guiñándole un ojo a su novio…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: me costó trabajo escribir este cap…

Inner: que raro! (sarcasmo)

Yo: antes de terminar quisiera hacer dos avisos uno más importante que el otro, bueno más o menos… Bueno, primero, comenzaré a contestar reviews desde éste cap, sólo los que me hayan dejado el cap pasado es decir: es éste cap contestaré los del cap pasado y así… Luego, es que… En el siguiente cap, habrá lemon, confirmado… Ahora, VAMOS CON LOS REVIEWS:

**Respuesta a: Naomi no Taisho**

Perdón! Tarde demasiado en actualizar! Por otro lado, tu consejo me ayudo mucho, gracias y un abrazo.

**Respuesta a: SandyRys**

A ti también te debo una disculpa por tardar… La tendrás, algún día XD. No enserio, lo siento. No te preocupes… tengo mis planes para Muerte… *risa malévola mal hecha*

Yo: eso es todo por ahora… Sí sólo tuve dos reviews en el capítulo pasado! Algún problema?! Jaja, nos leemos después.


End file.
